A Snowflake Fell and it Felt Like a Kiss
by usually mostly innocent
Summary: "I've always loved Snow. I always will." Mary felt like there was another meaning to his words that she should understand but couldn't quite grasp.


**A/N: I haven't shared any fanfiction in a _long_ time—college life isn't really conducive to fun writing—but Sunday's episode absolutely killed me. I was so sure David had remembered his life as James, and then he showed up at the bridge and said he was going back to Catherine. :'( I almost yelled at the screen, but I had to restrain myself since my roommate was studying. Ginny Goodwin's tears made it hard, though. I just wanted to cuddle her and shout at David. As a result, I've been on a Snowing-fluff rampage, writing more than is healthy for my grades**—especially with finals next week... but I wouldn't be able to focus on studying anyway if I didn't get all this shipper-frustration out of my system. :P****

****Oh, and I should probably add that this is a one-shot, so if you want more Snowing goodness, put me on author alert. There's definitely more to come. :) I have a sneaking suspicion Once is gonna amp up the angst with this couple, and I have plot bunnies galore.****

****Enjoy! And don't forget, reviews are love!****

* * *

><p>"Mary Margaret!"<p>

Mary froze, torn by the conflicting emotions associated with that voice. Her trembling hand shifted the purse on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, took a breath, and braced herself for his charming smile. _I can do this_.

"Dr. Whale told me I should explore the town, see if anything seems… familiar." David was breathing hard. Mary wondered guiltily he'd run to catch her. Well, she hadn't exactly slowed down and made it easy for him. She bit her lip.

"You shouldn't have chased me; you're still healing—running can't be good," she blurted.

He grinned. "Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine."

Oh, crap. The smile. She hadn't been ready.

"Oh—I wasn't concerned—I mean, well, of course I was concerned, but… Look, I'm on my way to the school, so I should probably—" She stuttered, twisting her ring, and rambled like a schoolgirl with a crush.

His knowing eyes never wavered from her blushing face, and his smile grew slowly. "I'll walk with you. I was kinda headed that way anyway."

Mary happened to have noticed him going the opposite direction on the other side of the street a block back. This time, however, she held her tongue. She was tired of sounding like a love-struck idiot.

They started walking again, slower this time. She found herself remembering his first walk outside—the look in his eyes when he told her she was the only real thing in his world. Despite herself, she moved closer to him. His arm brushed against hers, and pinpricks of fire flew across her skin, even through her coat. She swallowed hard and glanced up at him.

His other hand was in his pocket. He stared fixedly ahead, as if trying to pretend that this—whatever _this _was—was completely normal. She had a feeling it wasn't working.

"I love Snow," he said suddenly. Mary froze.

"W-what?" she asked. Here was another moment when she was _sure_ she'd heard him say that before… but when? where? She'd memorized every word of their conversations.

"I love snow," he repeated, gesturing. "I feel like it's been a lifetime since I've seen it."

Mary realized in a flash that it was snowing, that it had been snowing for a while now, and that she was more of an idiot than she'd thought. "Oh," she said vaguely. "Did you always like it, you know, even before…?"

"Mmm." David's eyes were unfocused, as though he was staring into the past, looking at something he couldn't quite make out. Then he blinked and smiled at her again, his eyes serious. "Yes. I've always loved Snow. I always will."

They stopped walking. Mary felt like there was another meaning behind his words that she should understand but couldn't quite grasp.

And then it happened. The tension between them was suddenly, inexplicably, magnified a hundredfold. Her whole body seemed to spring to life and burn through her clothes. She was drowning in his eyes, aching for his touch. David's breath caught in his throat. He reached for her hand.

"Ms. Blanchard?"

The two snapped apart. Mary felt herself flushing from head to toe and avoided David's eyes. "Yes, Greta, what is it?"

The little blond smiled, oblivious to the moment she had interrupted. "I brought your Christmas present early."

"Oh, um—thank you, dear, but you really didn't need to."

Greta, grinning, shoved a badly wrapped package into Mary's hand and scampered off. Only a few steps away, she skidded to a stop and looked back. "Aren't you coming in?" she asked.

Mary took a deep breath and turned to David. "Well, I… I need to go."

But he had already left.

* * *

><p><em>She was a snowflake, swirling alone in the cloudy sky, ducking in and out of dark clouds. He stood on the ground with sunlight in his hair and told her he loved her. She flew down to him and melted when he caught her on his tongue.<em>

"I love you, too," Mary Margaret whispered, happy in a dream.


End file.
